Desperate Measures
by Gummy-bears28
Summary: She always took care of him. He wanted to take care of her too. Continuation of Better Together Series


He came home from his studio, frustrated, her chatting with some of the other members in the living room, and as soon as he saw her, he was slipping.

She opened her arms as an invitation for him to crawl into her lap, and he did, his friends choosing that time to make a polite exit.

He straddled her thighs, curling himself into a quivering little ball and burying his face into her neck, taking in nothing but her until he felt like he could breathe again.

She ran her fingers through his hair until he started squirming in her lap, getting hard, much to her amusement.

She gripped his hips and pulled him against her, making him shudder and bury himself further into her.

"Can I eat you out?"

She squeezed his ass harshly, growling into his ear with a voice that made him lose himself, "What was that, Baby? Come on, now. You now how to address me."

"Mommy," he corrected himself, "Please Mommy can I eat you out?"

He was back to squirming in her lap as she pretended to think it over.

Finally, she gripped his hair and pulled his head back to force him to look at her, staring him down.

He shivered, squirming and licking his lips.

"Of course you can."

She pulled him up, grabbing him by the hand before deciding to wrap an arm around his waist to steady him as she guided him to the comfort of his bedroom.

"Strip."

He obeyed, and she helped him get his clothes off with shaking hands, pushing him backwards onto his bed.

She started stripping herself, and he tried to close his eyes.

"No, no. Eyes on me, Baby," she chastised him, leaning over him to give his cheek a little slap, "Be good for Mommy."

He moaned, opening glazed eyes to look at her.

She was beautiful.

She was always beautiful.

And so was he.

She loved to watch him watch her, watch him try his hardest to obey her, even when it was hard for him to be good. He always wanted to be good for her.

She got her last few items of clothing off and climbed over him, settling her weight on his stomach.

She ran a hand through his hair before gripping it tightly, pulling his head backwards and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You wanna eat Mommy out, Baby? Make Mommy feel good?"

She licked a stripe up his exposed neck, watching him shiver before making him cry out as she bit down harshly.

"Yes," he choked out, "Yes, Mommy, please."

She hummed loosening her grip on his hair and placing a soft kiss on her bite mark.

"Okay, Baby. Open up."

He obeyed, and she couldn't help but slip a few fingers between his pretty lips, pushing them down into his throat to make him choke before pulling away to settle herself over his face.

"Go ahead, Baby Boy," she whispered, running a hand through his hair, "Have at it."

And he did.

He licked and sucked every part of her he could reach, wanting nothing more than to make her feel good.

And she made sure he knew how good it felt.

She rubbed herself over his face, his tongue, whispering praises of "Good boy, such a good boy," and "There you go, Baby," and what seemed to be his favorite, "Mommy loves your tongue."

He whimpered and whined as she used him for her own pleasure, pulling his hair to guide his head where she wanted it. It was exactly what he needed. Her using him like the good little toy he was.

And she knew it.

She exploited that need to the best of her ability, whispering words of degradation and praise that made him squirm beneath her.

"Look at you, Baby. So pretty with your tongue stuck out, trying to be so good for Mommy."

He whined and she chuckled darkly, pulling his head up to bury his face into her.

"Such a good little toy for Mommy, making me feel so good."

He moved his tongue faster, looking up at her desperately.

"Such a little slut for Mommy," she pulled herself back to being a hand down square on his cheek, relishing in the cry it pulled out of him, "Look at you with your tongue out, chasing after me like a little whore."

She lowered herself back to his face, dragging his tongue over her with a harsh grip on his hair, "But that's what you like to be, isn't it, Baby? Mommy's little cumslut? Look at you, always so pretty and desperate for my pussy and my cock."

His eyes fluttered shut as he moaned, and she pulled back to slap him again.

"Keep your eyes on Mommy, Baby," she leaned in close to mutter lowly into his ear, "Mommy wants to see your messy little face."

He moaned, but obeyed, fixing his teary eyes on hers.

He brought his hands up to brace on her hips, but immediately corrected his mistake, fisting the sheets instead.

She yanked his head back, slapping his face hard. "What was that? You know the rules. Come on, now, Baby. Be a good boy."

She hummed, pulling his head back to detach his tongue from her.

"What do you think, Baby? Should Mommy ride you now?"

She chuckled when she got nothing but a moan in response.

"Do you think you've been good enough for that, Baby? Think you deserve getting Mommy to ride you?"

"Yes, Mommy," he choked out, panting, "Mommy I've been so good please ."

"Can you keep your hands to yourself? I know how much you like to try and touch when you're not supposed to."

"Mommy, yes I'll be good, please."

She pretended to think it over, pulling away from him.

"Okay, Baby," she dragged her hands down his chest, pausing to stroke his neglected, weeping length, "Mommy will take care of you now."

He squirmed as she adjusted herself over him, rubbing herself up and down over him.

He reached out for her, then brought his hands to fist in his own hair instead.

She sighed in mock disappointment.

"You were doing so well, Baby. Does Mommy need to tie you up? Is that the only way I can get you to be good?"

"Mommy no, I can be good, I promise," he choked out, hating to disappoint her.

She clicked her tongue at him, pulling away to get their handcuffs.

She tightened a cuff around a tiny wrist, then looped it through a slat in the headboard to cuff the other, rendering him completely immobile.

He whined, pulling at the cuffs.

"Shush," she reprimanded, "You brought this on yourself, Baby."

She returned to her place over him, grabbing his length and rubbing herself over it before slowly sinking down, letting him open her up inch by inch.

She hummed as he threw his head back and moaned, trying so hard to be still, to be good for her.

She settled on his hips, giving him just a moment to rest before she started moving, quickly picking up speed.

He thrashed beneath her, tears falling down over the hand marks on his face, so flushed and beautiful.

Oh, how she loved to ruin him.

She slammed herself down harder over him, listening to him cry out for her.

"Don't you dare come," she leaned down to whisper into his ear, moving to suck dark purple marks onto the pale, pretty skin of his neck.

He cried and squirmed beneath her, overwhelmed and oversensitive.

It was her favorite sight to see.

Her messy little baby.

He whined as she picked up speed once again, handcuffs clanking as he squirmed.

"Almost there, Baby." She ran a hand through his hair, "Can you rub Mommy's clit? Help me get there faster?"

She released one of his hands, adjusting the empty cuff to close around a bedpost instead.

He obeyed, reaching down to find her slippery little nub with his thumb, rubbing in quick circles.

"There you go, Baby," she whispered, throwing her head back, "That's a good boy."

As her orgasm hit her, she pulled his head backwards by his hair, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Come," she commanded, and who was he to disobey?

He spilled into her constricting walls, body shuddering through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

She pulled off once he started softening, uncuffing his still bound wrist to pull him close, encouraging him to bury his wet face into her chest.

She stroked his hair and back until he came down, moving to get him cleaned up and grabbing a bottle of water and a packet of crackers to coax down his throat before pulling him under his covers to cuddle him close.

"I love you, Mommy," he sleepily mumbled as his eyes slipped closed, and she smiled.

"I love you too, Baby Boy," she answered, though it wasn't heard.

She simply pulled him closer, where he belongs.

Nestled safely into her arms.


End file.
